Se relever et avancer
by mimine20
Summary: Vivre, continuer à avancer, on croit que c'est facile, mais cela ne l'est pas. Du jour, où elle est violée, Lucy n'est plus la même. Elle va devoir se reconstruire, apprendre à vivre avec cette honte, mais surtout, surtout, elle va devoir devenir plus forte. En aura-t-elle la force? Pourra-t-elle compter sur sa famille?
1. Prologue

**C'est une fic assez triste. Mais, j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira!**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres à Magnolia. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient et les mages volaient... Oui, je sais, à première vue, cela peut paraître bizarre, des mages qui volent aussi facilement. Mais, pour comprendre, il faut s'approcher d'une grande bâtisse, cet endroit abrite une guilde bien spéciale, celle des mages de Fairy Tail. Et, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, et bien, une énième bagarre avait été déclenché par Grey et Natsu et donc, les mages volaient...

C'est donc, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, de convivialité et d'amour fraternel qu'arriva Lucy, la seule mage constellationniste de la guilde. Elle alla prendre place au comptoir s'en faire attention au bord***, pardon, au bazar qu'étaient en train de mettre les mages dans la guilde. Elle savait désormais quand elle devait bouger pour ne pas se prendre un objet volant non identifié. Soudain, elle entendit un petit « splach » puis un silence de mort. « Voilà, Erza qui va rentrer en scène », sourit-elle. Elle n'avait désormais plus besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un des mages avait renversé le fraisier d'Erza qui, bien évidemment, avait décidé de massacrer le meurtrier qui avait osé détruire un aussi bon fraisier...

Alors, comme si de rien était, Lucy se mit à parler de tout et de rien avec Mirajane et Levy. Elles savaient que d'ici une ou deux minutes la bagarre serait finie et que les mages reprendraient leurs activités...

_\- Lucy, dis-moi, comment avance ton livre ? Tu te rappelles que tu m'as promis que je pourrais le lire la première_, s'exclama Levy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais,_ lui sourit Lucy.

Elle connaissait la passion de son amie pour les livres et espérait pouvoir lui faire lire le sien car elle savait que son amie ne la jugerait pas. Mais soudain, elle se figea et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? Tu as un problème ?_ S'inquiéta Mirajane.

_\- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je pourrais pas avancer mon livre tant que je n'aurais pas payer mon loyer, et c'est mal parti avec les boulets qui me servent de coéquipiers...,_ pleurnicha-t-elle.

_\- Tu devrais proposer à Natsu de faire une mission, je suis sûre qu'il en serait ravi_, lui proposa Levy.

_\- Hum... J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon..._

Lucy partit donc voir son partenaire qui était encore allongé par terre, assommé depuis peu par une Erza en colère (ne jamais renverser le fraisier d'Erza ou gare!).

_\- Natsu ?_

_\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ? _Demanda Natsu d'une voix encore un peu sonnée.

_\- Ça te dit de faire une mission ?_

_\- Heu..., _hésita Natsu. Il semblait quelque peu gêné. _Je suis désolé mais je peux pas. J'ai proposé à Lisanna d'en faire une avec moi, tu sais... vu qu'elle est revenue depuis peu..._

_\- Oh... Je comprends, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser avec elle alors !_

Lucy, dépitée commença à partir. Elle comprenait Natsu, il voulait profiter de sa meilleure amie qu'il avait cru morte pendant deux ans. Mais, n'empêche, cela lui serrait le cœur...

_\- Oh, mais, Lucy, si tu veux faire une mission, t'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre tu sais_, lui dit Natsu tout sourire.

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Bah oui, comme tu fais jamais de mission toute seule... _commença Natsu.

_\- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis incapable de faire une mission toute seule ?_ Lui demande Lucy d'un ton étrangement calme. Et Natsu, ne comprenant pas le problème continua sur sa lancée.

\- _Bah, disons que tu as toujours un peu de mal et que c'est toujours nous qui faisons le gros du boulot_, expliqua Natsu de son sourire innocent.

Aïe ! Tous les mages présents avaient entendu la réflexion de Natsu et savaient que Lucy allait mal le prendre. Même si Natsu n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais, Lucy, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ne réagit pas en frappant Natsu. Au lieu de cela, elle se retourna et alla se diriger vers le panneau des missions. Elle les regarda attentivement, puis en prit une qu'elle donna à Mirajane.

_\- Lucy, tu es sûre que..._, commença Mirajane.

_\- Oui_, trancha Lucy.

Mira n'osa pas insister. Elle savait que Lucy était blessée dans son amour-propre et qu'elle avait besoin de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Après que Mira eut validé sa mission, Lucy parti de la guilde faire sa valise et prendre son train.

Une fois dans le train, elle lit plus attentivement l'affiche. Il s'agissait d'arrêter un dangereux criminel qui n'avait jamais réussi à être attrapé. En effet, il était puissant et tous les mages qui s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite, n'étaient jamais revenus. Lucy se mit à réfléchir. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du réagir aussi impulsivement. Elle le savait, qu'elle était faible. Mais, entendre Natsu le lui dire, lui avait vraiment fait mal. Elle avait senti son cœur se brisait. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle allait prouver à tout le monde, qu'elle était une grande mage capable de se débrouiller seule.

Malheureusement, lorsque Lucy arriva à l'endroit où on avait aperçu le mage pour la dernière fois, elle se fit piéger par lui. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était un guide de la région. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée. En plus, il avait une véritable tête d'ange. Il était grand, assez musclé mais sans en faire trop, des yeux très sombres dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre aisément et de cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Grey. Ils avaient marché un long moment et, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de toute civilisation, il l'attaqua. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle dut supporter plusieurs attaques avant de pouvoir contre-attaquer. Elle se battit un long moment. Elle ne devait, ne pouvait pas perdre. Elle devait faire honneur à sa famille. Mais, malheureusement, il était trop puissant pour elle et il utilisait une magie qui lui était inconnue. Elle aspirait toutes ses forces. Elle ne parvenait à rien. Elle était déjà blessée, avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Soudain, il prépara un nouveau sort qu'elle se prit de plein fouet. Elle sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le sol, attachée, ne pouvant plus bouger. Elle fut soudain prise de panique. Qu'es-ce qui c'était passé ? Où était-elle ? Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ?

Péniblement, elle se força à se calmer et évaluer sa situation. Elle était dans une sorte de cabane en bois assez petite. Elle avait mal partout. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et ses côtes la faisait souffrir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à qu'elle tombe sur son assaillant, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, mais, aucune réponse ne lui venait. Soudain, son agresseur s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant d'un air mauvais.

\- _Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas tué, c'est la question que tu te poses n'est-ce pas ?_

\- … Lucy resta muette. Elle n'osait rien dire, rien faire de peur d'énerver son assaillant et qu'il ne la frappe, ou pire.

_\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre c'est ça ? Pas grave. Mais, j'ai quand même une question : pourquoi t'es-tu lancée à ma poursuite alors que tu es aussi faible ?_

Soudain, il éclata de rire. Et, Lucy, en repensant à son départ de la guilde, sourit tristement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle poursuivit ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu reconnaître qu'elle était faible et inutile ? Foutue fierté ! Elle aurait dû demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner. Elle ne serait pas dans cette situation, seule, faible et sans possibilité d'être secourue. Elle allait mourir, dans cette cabane et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé... Soudain, elle entendit un rire juste à côté de son oreille. Elle tourna la tête et vit son ennemi, penché au-dessus d'elle.

_« Tu n'es peut être pas très forte, mais tu es plutôt jolie. Peut être qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu ensemble avant que je ne te tue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

Et, Lucy, avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre le sens des paroles de son vis-à-vis, le vit commencer à déboutonner son haut. Soudain, elle eut un éclair de lucidité. Non ! Il n'allait pas faire cela ? Il n'allait pas la dépouiller de ce qui restait de sa fierté ? Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tenta de le repousser, mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'avait plus de forces et son ennemi semblait s'amuser de son inutile résistance. Et, avec horreur, Lucy dut assister à sa propre souillure. Elle se mit à penser à ses amis, à sa famille. Elle était si faible ! Et tout à coup, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était la honte de Fairy Tail ! Elle voulait mourir. Elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose, en finir le plus vite possible, que le salaud au-dessus d'elle se lasse de jouer avec son corps et qu'il se décide à la tuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Et soudain, comme si son ennemi avait décidé d'exaucer ses prières, elle sentit qu'on la frappait. Malheureusement pour elle, son calvaire ne s'arrêta pas comme elle l'espérait. Son adversaire, après avoir profité de son corps, avait décidé de la frapper, sans relâche. Tout ce que Lucy espérait désormais, était de s'évanouir et d'échapper à ce supplice. Mais, même cela ne lui fut pas accordé.

Soudain, plus rien. Sous la surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé depuis le moment où elle avait compris les attentions de cet homme. Celui-ci, la regardait d'un air mauvais et il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

_« Je ne vais pas te tuer, non. Tu vas vivre, vivre avec cette honte d'être une faible incapable de vaincre un ennemi. Tu vas vivre avec le souvenir de ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, avec cette peur que quelqu'un te touche ou te fasse ce que je viens de te faire. Tu vas vire dans la peur et moi je vais m'en délecter »._

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Lucy avait écarquillé les yeux de terreur. Non ! Il n'allait pas la tuer ? Elle voulait le supplier de l'achever, elle ne voulait pas vivre ainsi. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Et, soudain, ce fut le néant.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît et si je dois continuer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite, la situation de la pauvre Lucy ne va pas vraiment s'arranger. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui s'est fait violé. Donc je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.** **Et aussi je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé.**

**Teuf**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite.

**GreyFullbuster2a**: Je sais, c'est un peu étonnant de Natsu, qui était un peu OOC dans le premier chapitre, mais j'avais besoin que ce soit lui qui réagisse ainsi pour la suite de la fiction. Et puis, Lucy est toujours très sensible à ce que peut dire Natsu donc, voilà...

**Sabiiinou Valdez**: Je suis contente si grâce à moi tu t'es moins ennuyée dans le car qui te ramenait vers la France! ;)

**Nanishimie**: Si tu espères que Lucy soit aider par les autres, tu risques d'être un peu déçue pour le début de la fiction. Mais, la situation devrait s'arranger dans quelques chapitres (je n'ai pas encore décidé quand exactement).

**Mira2a**: Merci pour tes encouragements. Et, si tu trouves cela triste, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai atteint mon objectif alors! :)

* * *

Ténèbres... Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui elle était. Mais elle était seule, personne avec qui parlait. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient de leur manteau. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle était seule. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Apparurent alors devant elle des yeux, des yeux très sombres. Elle ne les connaissait pas.

Soudain, elle eut peur. Elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle ne connaissait pas ces yeux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les regardait, une terreur sans nom la tenait. Elle craignait ces yeux qui la regardait. Ils semblaient la mépriser, elle se sentait si minuscule face à eux.

Peu à peu, autour de ces yeux, apparurent un visage. Ce visage était magnifique. C'était celui d'un homme. Cependant, elle avait peur. Cet homme lui voulait du mal. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Soudain, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et ses lèvres bougèrent :_ « Lucy, tu es la honte de Fairy tail ! _». Alors, elle se rappela de tout ce qui c'était passé et elle poussa un hurlement.

_« Lucy ! Lucy, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! »_. Lucy, hagarde, regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Mais, soudain, son regard fut attiré par la personne à côté d'elle, qui l'avait appelé.

_« Lo... ki ?_

_\- Lucy, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar et tu as poussé un hurlement..._

_\- Où est-ce que je suis ?_

_\- Je..._, Loki semblait hésiter, _tu es à l'hôpital. Tu t'étais évanouie. Tu a des côtes cassées ainsi que le bras. Je t'ai transporté jusqu'ici. De... de quoi tu te rappelles ?_

_\- Je... _»

Soudain, Lucy prit conscience de tout son environnement, ainsi que de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle comprenait que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas un cauchemar. Et, elle prit aussi conscience du fait que Loki lui tenait la main et elle ressentit alors une peur profonde la prendre au ventre et elle retira vivement sa main. Elle le voyait bien, Loki était blessé, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche. Soudain, elle vit Loki baissé la tête.

_« Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su te protéger, je te l'avais pourtant promis, je t'avais juré que tu ne craignais rien et que je serais toujours là pour toi. J'ai voulu forcer ma porte pour te rejoindre mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider, j'ai été obligé d'attendre que ce sale type s'en aille pour venir te chercher et t'amener à l'hôpital. Pardon Lucy, je suis désolée_

_\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Loki ?_ Lui dit-elle avec hargne. Surpris, celui-ci releva la tête._ Qu'est ce que cela va changer maintenant ? Tu crois qu'avec tes excuses, le passé va disparaître ? Tu crois que je vais pouvoir oublier ? Ou que tu vas te sentir mieux après parce que tu m'auras demandé pardon ? Mais tu te trompes. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse... encore une fois, tu as été incapable de protéger ta maîtresse. Alors, maintenant, laisse-moi et va-t-en »._

Elle le savait, elle était injuste avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû non plus évoquer Karen. C'était méchant de sa part. Mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle devait réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant à Fairy tail. Elle avait trop honte. Elle devait penser à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire par la suite. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Loki était parti. Elle ressentit alors une pointe de culpabilité. Mais, elle se sentait tellement mal, que cela ne dura pas. Elle finit même par se rendormir.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Toutes les nuits, elle faisait le même rêve, ou plus exactement le même cauchemar. Elle revoyait son agresseur. Il avait toujours son air suffisant et il lui disait toujours la même chose : _« Lucy, tu es la honte de Fairy tail ! _».

Elle fondit alors en larmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un stupide cauchemar pour savoir cela. Bien évidemment elle le savait qu'elle était la honte de Fairy tail. Elle avait été incapable de se défendre et de se protéger de ce type qui... qui... qui l'avait vio... qui l'avait souillé. Elle ne parvenait même pas à le dire. Elle était si faible. Elle ne supportait même pas qu'on la touche. Et chaque nuit, elle revivait ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Elle refusait de vivre dans la peur. Elle avait pris sa décision. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle retourne à Fairy tail.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Elle y était. Elle venait d'arriver à Magnolia. Il était encore très tôt. Elle en profita pour rentrer chez elle avant de devoir affronter la guilde. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des idiots n'était chez elle. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit sa porte, elle fut malgré elle surprise. Personne n'aurait pu croire que cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle s'était absentée. Tout était propre et rangé. Qui avait bien pu s'occuper de sa maison ? Bah, après tout, elle s'en moquait. Elle prit dans un de ses tiroirs un grand sac de voyage, elle y mit le plus d'affaires possibles. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Puis, prit du papier et de l'encre et se mit à écrire. Quand elle eut finalement terminé, elle mit dans une enveloppe ainsi que le nom du destinataire. Puis, son regard tomba sur son roman. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Mais s'arrêta justement. Elle resta plusieurs secondes, la main en suspens puis, la laissa finalement retomber. Elle prit son sac et partit en claquant la porte sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la guilde. Avant d'entrer, elle inspira un grand coup, puis poussa les portes. Une grande agitation régnait comme d'habitude dans la guilde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bagarre qui s'était déclarée. Mais, quand elle fut rentrée et que Mirajane poussa un cri. Tout le monde se retourna. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis ils se précipitèrent tous vers Lucy.

Celle-ci en voyant tout le monde fonçait vers elle, eut une montée de peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Elle ne voulait pas que tous ces gens la touche. Ils ne le devaient pas. Sinon, elle allait fondre en larmes.

Mais, quand elle vit la personne qui l'atteindrait en premier, elle prit finalement sa décision. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

BAM ! Tout le monde se figea. Ils étaient tous profondément choqués. Sous leurs yeux, la gentille Lucy venait de frapper Natsu qui se précipitait vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. En effet, même s'il n'avait rien dit. Tous avaient bien sentis son inquiétude de ne pas voir la blonde revenir. Et, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Natsu, lui-même avait les yeux ronds. Et son regard montrait qu'il était blessé.

_« Luce, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?_

_\- Je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix, c'est clair ? »_

Personne ne reconnaissait Lucy, elle était hargneuse et méchante. Et le pauvre Happy, ayant probablement peur de s'en prendre une, s'était caché derrière Natsu.

Lucy le savait, personne ne comprenait son attitude. Mais elle ne pouvait les laisser s'approcher. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, raison pour laquelle elle avait pris, il y a une semaine, une décision, la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais prise. Et, c'est pourquoi, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le maître de la guilde. Elle devait le faire maintenant, ou elle n'aurait plus le courage de le faire plus tard. Tous s'écartaient sur son chemin. Personne n'avait envie de se prendre un coup de poing...

Arrivée devant le maître, Lucy regarda autour d'elle, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette guilde ! Elle y avait trouvé des amis mais surtout une famille. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Tous attendaient de voir ce que faisait Lucy. Personne ne comprenait, sauf peut être le maître qui avait un regard triste. Lucy le savait, Loki était venu à la guilde pour rassurer tout le monde sur le sort de Lucy et il avait parlé au maître. Il ne lui avait probablement pas dit tout ce qui s'était passé, mais suffisamment pour que le maître comprenne ses intentions. Mais, il ne tenterait pas de l'arrêter. Tout comme Loki, il ne dirait rien car il comprenait qu'elle devait le faire et qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'est pourquoi, elle eut la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

_« Maître, je quitte Fairy tail »_

* * *

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je devrais faire dans la suite de ma fiction, si vous trouvez que certains personnages sont trop OOC... Merci à tout ce qui me lise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir continuer cette fiction et je sais qu'elle est en attente depuis deux ans. Cependant, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre et, pour me faire pardonner, je publie aujourd'hui trois chapitre!**

* * *

_"Maître, je quitte Fairy Tail"_

Un silence de plomb régnait sur l'ensemble de la guilde. Lucy effaça elle-même sa marque et se retourna rapidement pour partir. C'est à ce moment précis que tous les membres de Fairy Tail commencèrent à réagir et à vouloir l'arrêter. Cependant, elle refusait de les écouter. Elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, prendre le premier train, se terrer dans le trou le plus profond et se laisser mourir. Lentement mais sûrement, elle s'avançait vers la sortie de la guilde malgré les supplications et les pleurs de ses camarades mais, elle refusait de les écouter, sinon elle allait craquer. Et elle ne pourrait jamais les regarder à nouveau en face si elle devait leur avouer sa honte. Alors, inexorablement, elle continuait d'avancer même si quitter tous ses amis la plonger dans la terreur.

Soudain, le silence se fit autour d'elle. Étonnée, elle releva les yeux. Devant la sortie, se tenait la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas affronter car le seul qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

_« Luce… Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas_, murmura Natsu des larmes pleins les yeux. A ses côtés, se tenait Happy qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_Natsu… Je…_, Lucy étouffa un sanglot.

_Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis moi et on réglera ça ensemble comme on a l'habitude de le faire. On est ta famille ! Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on ne compte plus pour toi ?_ dit-il avec hésitation. Il semblait réellement craindre la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

_Evidemment que je vous aime ! Ne sois pas idiot !_ lui sourit-elle avec une douceur qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti depuis plusieurs semaines…

_Alors reste avec nous !_ dit-il plein d'espoir en s'approchant pour lui prendre le bras. Mais Lucy effrayée se jeta en arrière sous le regard blessé de Natsu.

_Je vous aime, c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas rester._ Et, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle avait encore, elle osa, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation regarder Natsu dans les yeux. _Je ne suis plus à ma place à Fairy Tail et je dois partir ! Adieu !_

Elle passa alors à côté de Natsu et partit le plus vite possible afin qu'il ne puisse pas la rattraper et l'empêcher de quitter cette ville où elle avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Natsu ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas cette trahison, mais elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de lire de la pitié dans ses yeux si jamais il apprenait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Finalement, elle arriva à la gare de Magnolia et pris le premier train. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire honte à Fairy Tail à cause de sa faiblesse. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues en un torrent qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir se tarir.

Et soudain, elle entendit une douce musique l'enveloppait comme dans une couverture chaude. Et, relevant la tête qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue avoir baissée, elle vit tous ses esprits devant elle. Ils ne tentèrent pas de la toucher. Aquarius ne se moqua pas d'elle, Taurus ne chercha pas à la draguer. Ils voulaient juste lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour elle et que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son être. Et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se dit qu'il y avait peut être encore de l'espoir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre promis!**

* * *

Quand le train s'arrêta finalement, Lucy découvrit avec stupeur, qu'elle était dans la partie nord du royaume de Fiore. Il s'agissait d'une zone assez désertique où peu de personnes habitées. Seuls les arbres l'entouraient. Effrayée, elle invoqua Loki. Désormais, elle ne voulait plus être seule. Ils cheminèrent pendant de longues minutes dans un profond silence que Lucy finit par rompre.

_« Loki, je suis désolée pour_… commença-t-elle.

_Non, tu avais raison_, la coupa-t-il. Elle le regarda étonnée. _Je t'avais fait une promesse et je ne l'ai pas tenu. Comme avec Karen, j'ai échoué dans ma mission et je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je pouvais, je… j'effacerai le mal qu'il t'a fait mais…_

_Je sais_, le rassura-t-elle. _Je suis désolée de m'en être prise à toi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il aurait aspiré ton pouvoir à toi aussi et tu te serais fait blessé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces horreurs et je n'aurais pas dû te parler de Karen. J'avais. Non, j'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un à accuser afin de me disculper. Car tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas décidé de prendre cette mission et si j'avais été plus forte._

_Lucy… »_

Sans qu'elle n'ait fait attention, ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés au milieu d'une clairière. Loki la regardait avec douceur et compréhension. Il fit le geste de vouloir s'approcher mais Lucy tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Loki suspendit son geste, l'air malheureux. Lucy se mit à pleurer.

_« Je ne peux pas._ _Chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approche, j'ai l'impression de le voir lui, me crier que je devrais avoir honte, que je ne suis qu'une incapable, trop faible pour se défendre et pas assez pour mourir sous ses coups. Je n'en peux plus, je veux juste que cela s'arrête »_.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa détresse, palpable. Loki, désemparé, recommença, encore plus doucement à s'approcher d'elle tout en lui parlant comme il le ferait pour un animal apeuré.

_« Lucy, écoutes moi, tu es en sécurité. Ici, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je te fais une nouvelle promesse, et celle-ci, je compte bien la tenir ! Ce salaud ne t'approchera plus jamais, je l'en empêcherai. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal car je serais perpétuellement à tes côtés. D'accord ? »_ Il lui tendit alors la main et attendit plusieurs minutes. Lucy le regarda longuement et finalement elle retrouva un peu de courage et lui attrapa le bout de doigts. Son premier instinct fut de se reculer aussi sec mais elle se força à se contrôler et à rester dans cette position.

Ce n'était peut être pas beaucoup, mais pour Loki, cela prouvait la confiance que sa maîtresse avait en lui.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi durant lesquels Loki tentait d'apprivoiser Lucy qui commençait à accepter qu'il la touche et tous les deux, ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la forêt. Quand Loki devait retourner dans le monde des esprits, un autre esprit le remplaçait. Et, c'est ainsi que Lucy commença tout doucement à revivre.

Cependant, cela restait très difficile. Le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Lucy, le moindre souffle d'air l'emplissait de terreur. Et, depuis ce terrible événement, Loki ne l'avait plus revu sourire.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés sur le sol, Lucy se mit à lui parler de sa famille et de sa vie avant Fairy Tail, des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à vouloir intégrer cette guilde et du déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti à devoir les quitter et à quitter Natsu.

_« Je lui ai laissé une lettre._

_A qui, _demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_A Natsu, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis partie… Mais il ne me pardonnera probablement pas…_

_Pourquoi dis tu cela ?_ s'étonna Loki.

_Je l'ai trahi, j'ai quitté Fairy Tail et j'ai abandonné tout le monde._ _Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ?_ murmura-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

_Lucy._.. »

A partir de cet instant, Lucy ne lui parla plus jamais de sa famille, de Fairy Tail ou bien de Natsu. C'était comme ci elle avait décidé d'emmurer son cœur afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la faire souffrir. Et, toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en hurlant après ce cauchemar qui se répétait en boucle sous ses paupières. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Loki ne savait que faire pour la soulager de son calvaire.

Et, plusieurs semaines après qu'ils soient arrivés dans cette forêt, c'est Lucy qui lui apporta la réponse qu'il cherchait, celle qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir.

_« Je veux devenir plus forte et me venger »_


	5. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le troisième!**

* * *

Pendant plusieurs mois, Lucy s'entraîna sans relâche afin de s'améliorer, de devenir forte. La forêt devint dès lors son terrain d'entraînement. Tous les matins, elle se réveillait aux aurores, faisait des exercices de musculation, de course à pied et tout autre type d'exercice pouvant améliorer sa condition physique. Et, pour améliorer ses capacités magiques, elle se forçait à ouvrir une des douze clés d'or qu'elle maintenait ouverte durant toute la journée.

Le soir, bien après le coucher du soleil, elle s'effondrait épuisée au sol. Si au début, la douleur était si insoutenable qu'elle croyait en mourir, elle repensait chaque fois à ce qui s'était passé ainsi qu'à son envie de vengeance et elle se forçait à continuer, un pas après l'autre. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur, elle ne voulait plus être terrifiée chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas de peur qu'il soit là, à l'attendre, à l'épier. Alors, elle continuait. Loki ainsi que les autres esprits essayaient vainement de la raisonner mais elle refusait de les écouter.

Et, rapidement, ses efforts commencèrent à porter leur fruit. Elle commença à invoquer deux de ses esprits, puis trois… Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de tous les invoquer en même temps durant toute la journée. Cela ne lui avait pris que cinq mois. Mais, ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle.

Alors, un jour, elle prit finalement la décision de retourner vers la civilisation et vers les hommes. Car, si elle supportait le contact de ses esprits, ce n'était pas le cas des autres personnes. La première fois qu'elle arriva dans une ville, c'était jour de marché, elle était terrifiée et faillit même rebrousser chemin pour retourner dans la forêt.

Finalement, elle parvint à traverser la ville quand elle entendit parler de dangereux criminels sévissant dans la région. Pour elle, cela lui parut une bonne aubaine de voir à quel point elle avait progressé.

Elle interrogea les villageois pour avoir plus d'informations et avec l'aide de Loki les trouva rapidement et les mit hors d'état de nuire. Les villageois, fous de joie lui offrirent une très grosse récompense. Ils lui offrirent également un livre de sortilège qui était dans leur village depuis des générations. Il s'agissait d'un livre écrit par un constellationniste et seul un autre constellationniste pouvait utiliser les sortilèges qui s'y trouvaient.

Lucy retrouvait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, une de ses passions favorites : la lecture. Et, celle-ci se trouva d'ailleurs très intéressante. Les sortilèges étaient très variés et offraient la possibilité au constellationniste de se battre réellement au côté de ses esprits. Cependant, il y avait un prix à payer. En effet, ces sortilèges coûtaient de grandes quantités de magie.

Pour apprendre à maîtriser ses sortilèges, Lucy continua à accomplir des missions et ainsi à gagner de l'argent. Elle commençait même à se faire une très bonne réputation et tous les criminels tentaient par tous les moyens d'éviter de croiser sa route.

Les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Lucy ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer à Fairy Tail et elle ne parlait plus de se venger. Cependant, un jour, environ un an après les terribles événements qui l'avaient amenée jusqu'ici, alors qu'elle espionnait une bande de malfaiteurs qui pillaient les banques de la région, l'un d'eux commença à parler de leur chef. Un type plutôt louche et franchement flippant. Plus il en parlait et plus sa description rappelait à Lucy l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré par le passé. Afin d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme, Lucy les attaqua et les interrogea un par un.

Aucun ne fut capable de lui donner plus d'informations concernant la magie qu'il utilisait ou encore sur le lieu où il pouvait bien se trouver. Lucy était donc dans une impasse. Après avoir emmené les prisonniers en prison et empochait sa récompense, elle se mit à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon d'agir.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution mais celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas car elle ferait irrémédiablement remonter de nombreux souvenir. Cependant, si elle voulait arriver à ses fins, elle n'avait pas le choix. Une fois sa décision prise, elle invoqua Loki.

_« On retourne à Fairy Tail »_.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Ai-je eu raison de continuer à écrire?**

**Laissez moi des reviews svp!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que tous les précédents.**

**J'ai eu plusieurs reviews sur cette histoire et je vous remercie! Ça fait plaisir de voir que les histoires que j'écris vous intéresse.**

**Certains doivent trouver que c'est un peu facile qu'au bout d'un an Lucy soit super forte et qu'elle batte tous les méchants. Je suis d'accord, cela s'est déjà beaucoup vu mais je voulais vraiment montrer que pendant un an, elle n'a eu qu'un seul désir: se venger et je pense donc qu'il est important de voir qu'elle n'a fait que s'entraîner pendant toute cette période. **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a beaucoup progressé, qu'elle ne va pas avoir des difficultés dans les prochains combats qu'elle aura! **

**Sur ce, bonne journée!**

* * *

Un an... Cela faisait désormais un an qu'elle était partie, qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il se rappelait encore de ce matin-là dans la guilde, quand elle avait annoncé son intention de quitter Fairy Tail. Il avait cherché à la retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Quand elle était rentrée ce jour-là, il avait bien senti sa peur et sa détresse. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se précipiter vers elle. Il avait eu si peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Il s'en était tellement voulu de cette phrase stupide sur le fait qu'il faisait tout le travail en mission. C'était idiot mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer et l'irréparable avait déjà été commis.

**/Flash Back/**

**Lucy s'enfuyait et lui, n'avait qu'une idée la rattraper. Mais, au moment où il s'élançait, il fut tiré en arrière. Furieux, il se retourna pour engueuler la personne.**

_**« Bordel Grey, lâche-moi ! Il faut rattraper Lucy !**_

_**Natsu…**_**, Grey leva vers lui des yeux emplis de tristesse.**_** Laisse-la pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé durant cette mission mais elle a besoin de temps. Laisse-la partir ».**_

**Natsu se retourna vers tous les autres membres de la guilde. Mais tous opinaient de la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils partageaient l'opinion de Grey. Natsu sentit la rage s'emparait de lui.**

_**« On n'abandonne pas nos nakamas»**_**. Et, sur ces mots, il partit sur la piste de Lucy. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule et désemparée. Il voulait l'aider et surtout il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir aussi terrifiée. Il pista donc sa piste jusqu'à la gare de Magnolia. Mais, une fois arrivé là-bas, il perdit sa trace.**

**Avec Happy, il partit à sa recherche pendant des semaines. Mais, il ne la retrouva jamais… Un mois après cet événement, il revint à la guilde. Durant des jours, il resta assis au comptoir sans parler, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il ne voulait plus faire de missions, ne cherchait plus la bagarre. Gajeel et Grey avaient, plusieurs fois, tenté de le provoquer afin de le faire réagir mais sans succès. Même Happy ne semblait guère en grande forme. Il ne cherchait plus à séduire Charuru et ne voulait plus du poisson que lui offrait Mirajane. **

**Lisana, revenue depuis peu d'Edolas, observait tout cela de loin, sans réellement comprendre. Un jour, elle osa interroger sa grande sœur :**

_**« Dis Nee-san, pourquoi Natsu et Happy sont-ils ainsi ? C'est le départ de Lucy ?**_

_**Lisana…**_** Mirajane savait que sa petite sœur avait des sentiments pour Natsu mais, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité.**_** Tu sais, après ton… départ, Natsu a beaucoup changé. Il cherchait toujours la bagarre, il faisait de nombreuses missions mais il avait perdu de cette joie de vivre qu'on lui connaissait tous. Il se concentrait quasi exclusivement à la recherche d'Igneel. Mais, au moment où il a rencontré Lucy, il a retrouvé cette joie. Il était de nouveau véritablement heureux. Et pour Happy, c'est la même chose. Lucy est… disons, que Lucy est devenue leur famille.**_

_**Pourtant, je les ai vus plusieurs fois ensemble et ils se disputent facilement**_**, raisonna Lisana qui refusait de voir où voulait en venir sa sœur.**

_**C'est vrai mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne une famille, non ? Toi, Elfman et moi, ça nous arrive de nous disputer aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »**_**.**

**Lisana ne répondit rien et Mirajane voyait bien qu'elle était blessée bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Pendant plusieurs jours, Lisana continua d'agir comme d'habitude. Natsu, quant à lui, n'avait guère changé d'habitude.**

**C'est au bout d'une semaine qu'elle craqua. Un matin, en voyant Grey provoquer Natsu sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, elle se décida. Calmement, elle se dirigea vers son meilleur ami. Une fois arrivée devant lui, elle attendit que ce dernier lève les yeux pour lui asséner une gifle magistrale sous les regards éberlués de la guilde. Un silence de plomb régnait. Natsu, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.**

_**« Tu comptes rester comme ça combien de temps ?**_** lui demanda-t-elle calmement.**

_**Je…**_**, commença Natsu mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. **

_**Non. Je n'en veux plus de tes excuses. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? **_**s'énerva-t-elle.**

_**Tu ne comprends pas… **_**murmura Natsu les yeux perdus dans le vide.**

_**Oh, je comprends parfaitement. Tu es la honte de Fairy Tail**_**, asséna Lisana avec tout le mépris qu'elle parvint à rassembler alors que dans la guilde le silence était si assourdissant que même les mouches n'osaient plus voler. **_**Depuis que Lucy est partie, tu te comportes comme un moins que rien. Elle a voulu quitter la guilde, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est pas une grosse perte !**_

_**Lisana ! **_**rugit Mirajane outrée par l'attitude de sa petite sœur. Alors que Natsu regardait Lisana comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.**

_**Mais c'est vrai ce que je dis, **_**s'agaça Lisana. **_**C'est bien toi qui l'a dit Natsu, qu'elle n'est pas capable de remplir une mission toute seule ? Donc, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle soit partie ? Elle est plus un poids mort qu'autre chose !**_

_**Ça suffit !**_** Natsu venait de se lever de son tabouret et faisait désormais face à Lisana.**_** Lucy fait partie intégrante de cette guilde et elle mérite tout le respect qui lui est dû ! Elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller pour faire des missions. C'est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, capable des plus grandes folies comme par exemple se jeter d'une tour par pure confiance en ses camarades. Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! **_** menaça-t-il sa meilleure amie, les yeux pleins de colère, ceux-ci exprimant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de véritables sentiments. Lisana le regarda durant de longues minutes et finit par soupirer**_**.**_

_**Natsu, tu n'es qu'un crétin. Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, alors, réponds juste à cette question :**__**Comment réagirait Lucy si elle te voyait dans cet état ? **_

…

_**Moi, je pense**_**, continua Lisana sur sa lancée, **_**qu'elle serait furieuse et qu'elle te collerait une baffe retentissante afin que tu te bouges et que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un zombie ! Et si la situation était inversée, que voudrais-tu qu'elle fasse ?**_

_**Je… Je voudrais qu'elle continue les missions, qu'elle se plaigne tous les jours aurpès de Mira et Levy qu'elle ne peut pas payer son loyer, que tous les soirs elle continue de se promener avec Plue.**_

_**Exactement, **_**reprit Lisana plus doucement. Natsu la prit alors dans ses bras.**

_**Merci Lisa, **_**murmura-t-il puis il fila de la guilde sous le regard ravi de tout le monde et suivi de près d'Happy. Personne ne vit pourtant la tristesse dans les yeux de Lisana excepté sa grande sœur qui s'approcha d'elle.**

_**Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, **_**l'approuva-t-elle.**

_**Je sais. Mais cela n'empêche pas la douleur ».**_

**Mirajane pris sa sœur par l'épaule et l'emmena alors dans la réserve afin qu'elle puisse pleurer sans avoir à se justifier devant qui que ce soit.**

**Suite à la remontrance de Lisana, Natsu décida de partir chez Lucy afin de voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver des indices sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cependant, arrivé sur place, il désenchanta très rapidement. En effet, Lucy n'avait pas payé son loyer depuis un bon moment et la propriétaire n'était vraiment pas contente. Après de nombreuses négociations, il parvint à la convaincre de lui laisser quelques jours pour rassembler l'argent nécessaire pour le loyer. Celle-ci, en échange lui remit une enveloppe à son nom.**

**Ensuite, les mois suivants cet événement, Natsu et Happy prirent de nombreuses missions, ne cessant jamais de progresser afin de faire honneur à leur Luce. Et, surtout, ils ne perdaient pas l'espoir de la retrouver et cherchaient tous les indices possibles.**

**Et, c'est au bout de plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses qu'ils avaient réellement eu leur première piste sérieuse. Ils avaient été envoyés pour une mission dans une petite ville victime de bandits mais, quand ils étaient arrivés, les brigands avaient tous été neutralisés. Quand Natsu avait interrogé les habitants, ceux-ci lui avaient parlé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés maîtrisant une drôle de magie faisant apparaître des gens bizarres comme un taureau avec une hache, une servante avec des menottes…**

**Natsu et Happy, fous de joie, cherchèrent à obtenir le plus d'informations possibles afin de la retrouver. C'est ainsi que les mois suivants, ils parvinrent à trouver d'autres endroits où cette mystérieuse jeune femme avait neutralisé de nombreux bandits. Cependant, chaque fois, ils arrivaient trop tard car la jeune femme était déjà repartie. Les deux mages étaient cependant convaincus que la magicienne en question ne pouvait être que Lucy d'après la description qu'on leur avait faite.**

/Retour au présent/

Cela faisait désormais un an que Lucy était partie. Et, récemment, Natsu et Happy avaient perdu la trace de la mystérieuse magicienne. Ils étaient donc de retour à la guilde afin de pouvoir faire une nouvelle mission et gagner un peu d'argent.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à la guilde et il était vraiment heureux de revoir tout le monde, au point qu'il déclencha une bagarre générale et il continuait de sourire alors qu'Erza lui refaisait le portrait après qu'il lui ait écrasé son fraisier.

D'un seul coup, il se figea, les sens en éveil. Il connaissait cette odeur. Il se dégagea de la prise d'Erza, surprise par ce revirement et il s'approcha de l'entrée de la guilde au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une silhouette encapuchonnée, fine et élancée.

Dans le silence complet, la personne entra dans la guilde. Tout le monde s'interrogeait quant à l'identité de l'inconnu. Seul Natsu et les autres dragons slayers avaient deviné l'identité du mage mais ils semblaient comme statufiés.

La silhouette, quant à elle, continuait d'avancer, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des personnes aux alentours et arriva finalement à hauteur du maître. S'immobilisant, l'inconnu porta la main à sa capuche, la fit descendre, révélant un visage connu de tous.

_« Maître, je suis rentrée »._


End file.
